The Walking Dead
right|180px|thumb|Logomarca dos quadrinhos. right|178px|thumb| Logomarca da Série de TV right|170px|thumb| Logomarca do Videogame The Walking Dead '(''português: "Os Mortos que Andam" ou "Os Mortos-Vivos") é uma história criada pelo escritor norte-americano Robert Kirkman, que é publicada desde 2003. A trama se passa em um mundo pós-apocalíptico onde os mortos passaram a ter vida novamente e a caminharem pelo mundo, matando e devorando todos que aparecem em seu caminho. O mundo tal como o conhecemos deixa de existir, e não sobra nada além da sobrevivência dos que ainda lutam para viver. Sem regras e nem limites, os seres humanos nesse novo mundo, são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para se sentirem seguros. A sanidade de cada pessoa se torna mais rara, pois a maioria delas a perdem e se tornam loucas chegando ao ponto de provocarem tragédias para benefício próprio, tornando as pessoas tão perigosas quanto, se não mais, que os próprios mortos-vivos. O Apocalipse Não se sabe até hoje o que provocou o apocalipse zumbi do universo The Walking Dead, seguindo a cronologia das adaptações, o surto se iniciou nos anos 2000 nos quadrinhos, mais segundo Robert Kirkman, o surto poderia ter se iniciado anos depois. Nas séries de TV, o caos mundial começou em 2010O ano em que o apocalipse zumbi se iniciou nas séries de TV, foi confirmado no episódio "Do Not Disturb" na segunda temporada de Fear the Walking Dead, quando Travis Manawa encontrou sepulturas recém-feitas com a dada de nascimento e morte dos falecidos, onde na data de morte está escrito 2010., onde na série Fear the Walking Dead, foi mostrado claramente o início do surto, algo que não foi apresentado nas primeiras histórias originais de Kirkman. Através de Fear the Walking Dead, o surto começou aos poucos, com pequenos índices de mortos-vivos aparecendo, ganhando notícia em telejornais e na internet Os surtos de pessoas infectadas foram mostrados e apresentados no primeiro episódio de Fear the Walking Dead, Pilot.. O vírus presente no ar, começou a infectar todo ser vivo de espécie humana no globo, sem ao menos que elas pudessem perceber, e uma vez mortas por qualquer que fosse a causa, voltariam como zumbis. Após nove dias, na cidade de Los Angeles, Califórnia, a Guarda Nacional assumiu o controle, criando 12 zonas seguras em vários lugares da metrópole, com toque de recolher rigoroso em vigor. Uma vez que alguém saísse fora das cercas, era declaradamente morto ou desaparecido, e suprimentos também eram tragos para os sobreviventes assim que os soldados conseguissem. Esse procedimento possivelmente foi implantado também em outros lugares do mundo, a partir de seus governantes e militares, mas com formas de lideranças e organização diferente. Na segunda temporada de Fear the Walking Dead, o México também recebeu esse procedimento de segurança disponibilizado pelo Governo e Guarda Nacional Mexicano. Em Atlanta, Georgia, uma zona segura também foi estabelecida pelos militares no centro da cidade, onde doentes e várias outras pessoas eram levadas para lá, Segundo o Dr. Steven Edwards, no episódio "Slabtown" da 5ª Temporada de The Walking Dead, várias pessoas doentes do Hospital Memorial Grady foram levadas para a zona segura no centro de Atlanta, escoltadas por policiais da cidade, antes dos bombardeios. mas, infelizmente, com o aumento descontrolado de mortos-vivos, o governo ordenou os militares bombardearem todas as cidades grandes a fim de exterminar os zumbis, e tanto Atlanta, Los Angeles, Washington, DC, e outras cidades do mundo como Tijuana e Rosarito no México foram destruídas. Adaptações A história de Kirkman teve várias adaptações, como em quadrinhos, séries de televisão, jogos de vídeo game e livros. Quadrinhos e Série de TV Tanto a série em quadrinhos como a de TV gira em torno de Rick Grimes, um ex-xefire de polícia da cidade de Cynthiana, Kentucky - King Country, Georgia na série de TV - nos EUA. Ele após acordar de seu coma, no qual estava devido a um tiro no peito durante uma perseguição, descobre que o mundo não é mais o mesmo e que nele há mortos-vivos por todas as partes. Ele, desesperado, decide procurar por sua família que até então estava desaparecida. Depois de encontrá-la em Atlanta, ele junto com um grupo de sobreviventes passa a sobreviver em um mundo totalmente hostil, enfrentando coisas piores do que os zumbis, como os próprios humanos e perigosos vilões. A Série de TV Original foi criada por Frank Darabont, e é exibida pelo canal AMC desde 31 de Outubro de 2010. A série também é protagonizada por Andrew Lincoln, que interpreta o Rick Grimes, e o programa tem sido bem recebido pela crítica e público, recebendo muitas indicações a prêmios, incluindo para o Writers Guild of America Award Fonte tirada de The Futon Critic.com. e o Prêmio Globo de Ouro na categoria melhor série dramática Fonte tirada de Zap 2 It.com.. Webisodes Devido o sucesso da série de TV, a AMC desenvolveu mini-séries online mostrando o esforço de personagens distintos para sobreviver no apocalipse zumbi. Baseadas em The Walking Dead, foram lançados três Web-séries no site da AMC, entre 2011 e 2013, sempre antes da estreia de uma nova temporada da série de TV. Essas mini-séries são: *The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart *The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage *The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath *The Walking Dead Webisodes: Red Machete Série Derivada [[Arquivo: 0127379.jpg|230px|right|link= Fear the Walking Dead|thumb|Fear the Walking Dead]] Com o sucesso dos Webisodes, a AMC anunciou que estava desenvolvendo uma spin-off de The Walking Dead, com personagens diferentes criados por Robert Kirkman. Foi revelado que as fases iniciais do projeto estava já a ser planejado, e que seria estreado em 2015. Spin-off de The Walking Dead confirmada The Walking Dead Brasil. Mais tarde, este spin-off recebeu o nome de "Fear the Walking Dead" e passou a ter como showrunner Dave Erickson. Esta nova história gira em torno de Madison Clark, uma conselheira de orientação escolar que faz de tudo para proteger seus filhos Nick e Alicia, e junto com seu noivo Travis Manawa enfrenta o mundo apocalíptico em que estão. Assim como a "Série Mãe", na qual é baseada, este seriado derivado passou a ter mini-séries e um jogo para promover suas temporadas, que são: *Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 *Fear the Walking Dead: Passage *Fear the Walking Dead: Dead Run (Jogo) Vídeo Game [[Arquivo: TWDGAMESEASON4.jpg|left|link= The Walking Dead (Videogame)|250px|thumb|The Walking Dead (Série de Vídeo Game)']] Baseado nos quadrinhos de Robert Kirkman, o jogo The Walking Dead, consiste em 5 episódios em suas temporadas. O jogo se situa no mesmo mundo ficcional dos quadrinhos, com eventos ocorrendo logo após o apocalipse zumbi ter iniciado no estado americano da Geórgia. O criador da serie supervisionou a criação da história para que ela correspondesse com os quadrinhos, mas deixou a Telltale lidar com a maior parte do desenvolvimento e trama. Três personagens da série cômica fazem aparições no jogo: Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene e Glenn. Há também outros jogos baseados no universo ''The Walking Dead como: *The Walking Dead: Michonne *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct *The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning *The Walking Dead: Assault *The Walking Dead: Road to Survival *The Walking Dead: No Man's Land *Overkill's The Walking Dead Livros Em 2011, o criador dos quadrinhos de The Walking Dead, Robert Kirkman, em conjunto com Jay Bonansinga, iniciaram uma série de livros que explora e mostra a vida de Brian blake, antes dele se tornar o sociopata O Governador. A franquia sobre o vilão apresenta a relação dele com seu irmão Philip Blake, o qual adota o nome Philip após a morte do homem, que a principio, aparentava ser o verdadeiro Governador. Os livros sobre Brian são baseados nos quadrinhos, e envolve personagens como Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Bob Stookey e Lilly Caul. No último livro da franquia do Governador, acontece um dos acontecimentos ícones dos quadrinhos, que é o ataque a prisão e até mesmo a morte do Governador. Após o fim dos livros sobre Brian, Jay Bonansinga continuou a história, usando a personagens Lilly, que conseguiu sobreviver o ataque a prisão, fortificar Woodbury e enfrentar os grandes perigos do mundo para deixar seu povo a salvo. Fora essas franquias, há outros livros baseados nos quadrinhos, que são: *The Walking Dead: Jay Another Day at The Office *Triumph of The Walking Dead *The Walking Dead: Cutting Room Floor Caracteristicas de The Walking Dead The Walking Dead tem várias características do mundo apocalíptico, as que disferem enormemente em alguns aspectos: *O termo "Zumbi" nunca é usado por nenhum protagonista, tanto como na série de televisão como nos quadrinhos. Essa criaturas são chamadas de Caminhantes, Errantes, Andadores ou Mordedores. *Todas as pessoas estão infectadas, com um vírus. Toda pessoa que morre, por qualquer que seja o motivo reanima como um zumbi, e só pode ser detida se seu cérebro for destruído. *A mordida do zumbi transmite o vírus mas as mortes não são totalmente causadas por ele, mas sim por que causa uma febre muito alta ajudando a acelerar a morte do que foi mordido. *Diferente dos filmes desse gênero, onde os zumbis não preferem carne de animais e sim só carne humana, os zumbis de The Walking Dead podem ser vistos também comendo vacas, cavalos, porcos e outros animais. Protagonistas das Adaptações Quadrinhos *Rick Grimes: protagonista dos quadrinhos. *Morgan Jones: protagonista de Morgan Special. *Michonne: protagonista de Michonne Special. *Brian Blake: protagonista de The Governor Special. *Tyreese: protagonista de Tyreese Special. *Jeffrey Grimes: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Alien. *Negan: protagonista de Here's Negan. Série de TV *Rick Grimes: protagonista da Temporada 1 à Temporada 9. **Após o desaparecimento de Rick na série de TV, seu grupo de sobreviventes se torna um conjunto de protagonistas. Rick também é protagonista de uma futura trilogia de filmes. Fear the Walking Dead *Madison Clark: protagonista da Temporada 1 à Temporada 4. **Após a morte de Madison, seu grupo de sobreviventes se torna um conjunto de protagonistas. Vídeo Games *Lee Everett: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Season One. *Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel e Tavia: protagonistas de 400 Days. *Clementine: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Season Two e The Walking Dead: The Final Season. *Javier García: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Season Three. *Michonne: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Michonne. Survival Instinct *Daryl Dixon: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Dead Reckoning *Shane Walsh: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Franquia de Livros *Brian Blake: protagonista de The Walking Dead: Rise of The Governor e The Walking Dead: The Fall of The Governor. *Lilly Caul: protagonista de The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury e todos os livros seguintes deste. Webisodes *Hannah: protagonista de The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart. *Chase: protagonista de The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. *Karina: protagonista de The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath. *Jake Powell: protagonista de Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462. *Sierra: protagonista de Fear the Walking Dead: Passage. *Mandy: protagonista de The Walking Dead Webisodes: Red Machete. Overkill *Aidan Hunt, Maya Evans, Grant Moore e Heather Campbell: protagonistas de Overkill's The Walking Dead Referências Categoria: The Walking Dead